


Klance Endgame

by TorpidTotoro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Season 8, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Klance endgame, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Post Season 8, a lot of fluff, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, klance is still cannon king, lance mcclain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorpidTotoro/pseuds/TorpidTotoro
Summary: Set after season eight!





	Klance Endgame

It had been two years, not that Keith was counting, but it had taken two years for Lance to open up to the idea of moving on. The two had talked a lot about it. Between his missions Keith would go back to Earth to check up on Lance and to spend time helping Lance with his farm. 

“She really would want me to be happy,” Lance said, looking up at the stars. He and Keith were laid out in the field of juniberry flowers.

“I think so too,” Keith said, glancing over to Lance. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop missing her but… she wouldn’t want me to be alone,” Lance said, “Maybe it’s time for me to start thinking of someone new,” He said softly. 

Thinking of someone new, huh? Lance knew he didn’t need to do much thinking. He stole a glance over at Keith for a moment before looking back up at the stars. 

He couldn’t place when it started, perhaps at the Garrison, the first time he laid his eyes on Keith. The butterflies, the frustration, the rivalry, the crush. Lance may have always had a crush on Keith, and maybe he would have pursed it if Keith hadn’t left Voltron to go to the Blades. After Keith had left he spent a lot of time around Allura, despite the thing with Lotor he felt he was making good progress with her. He figure that if Keith had felt the same way he did he wouldn’t have left. 

Lance wasn’t sure when he fell asleep out in the juniberry flowers but he knew when he woke up he was back in his bed, with a note on his nightstand from Keith; Got a distress call from a Blade member in this quadrant, going to check it out. 

 

It wasn’t like Lance missed Keith when he went on missions. Maybe the farm felt a little dull without him there but he certainly didn’t think about him at night, wishing Keith was in the guest bedroom. It had been about a month and a half since Keith had left the note on his nightstand. Lance sighed, rolling over in bed, about to fall asleep before he heard the sound of ship landing outside. He shot up, looking out the window, a smile tugging at his lips. “Keith,” he whispered, sliding out of bed, pulling his robe on before running outside. Keith was coming out of his ship, Cosmo tailing him. Lance could see the small smile on Keith’s face when he saw Lance. “Little late to be showing up here,” Lance said, putting his hands on his hips, “don’t you think?”

“Sorry, we ran into a little issue on the way, now that the Galran empire is no longer our enemy we’ve been dealing more with space pirates than anything else,” Keith said, clutching at his side a little. Lance’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Are you hurt?” He asked, leading Keith inside and to the kitchen, sitting him down on a chair, “let me see.” Lance said, crossing his arms. 

Keith pulled his hand away, then tugged his shirt up just enough to reveal a bruise, “not the worst thing I’ve had,” he said. 

Lance sighed, grabbing an ice pack from the freezer, “here,” he said, gently pressing it against Keith’s side. 

“Cold,” Keith said, “but thanks,” he said. 

“This is probably the fourth time you’ve showed up bruised and tattered from a mission,” Lance said, “maybe it’s time you… come home?” 

“Lance,” Keith said, “you know I don’t have a home here,” he said, “my home is out there, with the Blades.” 

Lance’s face dropped a little, “Yeah, I know,” he said, “but you know you can always stay here, the guest room is basically your room anyways,” he said.

“Lance you know how important the Blade is to the universe, we’re still out there saving lives and helping rebuild planets,” Keith said, wincing when Lance pressed the ice pack a little harder to his side. 

“I know,” Lance said, “but there are new members and so many recruits coming in all the time,” he said. “Besides, don’t you like the farm? Why else would you come back here when you could go to Shiro?” 

“I’ll retire when I’m ready,” Keith said, “not all of us want to have boring farmer lives,” he teased with a small grin. 

“It is not boring!” Lance laughed, “and you know it! But,” Lance paused, “I was thinking of opening a flower shop,” he said, “Pidge has been sending me more seeds of flowers from all different planets and a few more she was able to recreate from Altea.” 

“A flower shop, huh?” Keith asked, “I think that would be fitting for you,” he said. 

“You do?” Lance asked, pulling the ice pack away, setting it down on the counter. “I would… need help,” he said, “maybe an employee,” Lance said, raising an eyebrow. 

Keith shook his head, still smiling, “Lance I just said I wasn’t ready to retire yet,” he said. 

“No! I mean, well the shop isn’t even a definite thing, you know? I just, was thinking about it, it would probably take time to find the place and buy it and set it up,” Lance rambled, “but you know, maybe by the time I have everything figure out you would be?” Lance said, “will you promise to at least think about it?” 

Keith had been thinking about it from the moment Lance even said anything about it. His head filled with images of him and Lance working side by side, going to and from work together, running a business together. 

“I’ll think about,” Keith said. Was he really ready to leave the Blades though? 

Lance smiled and it lit up the room. Yeah, maybe Keith was really ready to leave the Blades, as long as he got to see Lance’s smile everyday. 

“We should probably get to bed,” Lance said, patting Cosmo, “but first, you want a treat?” He asked. Cosmo’s eyes lit up, his tail waging as he watched Lance grab a box from one of the cabinets, “here you go!” Lance smiled, tossing Cosmo a dog biscuit. 

“I swear you’re trying to steal him from me,” Keith chuckled. Cosmo was pressed against Lance, happily eating his biscuit. 

Lance faked a gasp, “I would never!” He said, “but he a great hearding dog,” he grinned. “Now come on, off to bed,” Lance said. Cosmo teleported off to his dog bed in the guest room. Keith stood up, following Lance up the stairs. Lance stopped in front of his door, turning to face Keith. “Goodnight,” He said. 

“Night,” Keith said back, suddenly noticing how close the two of them were, their bodies inches apart. Lance looked from Keith’s eyes to his lips, then back up to his eyes. Keith felt his face heating up, “see you in the morning!” He said nervously before darting off to the guest bedroom. 

Lance closed his door behind him, letting his back rest against it with a sigh. After Allura he never thought he would fall in love again, but Keith had always been there, hadn’t he? Lance went over to his bed, crawling into it, pulling his blankets back over his body. At least Keith was there, in the guest bedroom. Lance had a chance to tell him. Hopefully he would find the nerves before Keith ran off again. 

 

Sleep overcame Lance eventually, the morning coming quickly. There was a knock at his door as the sun became to stream in through the slits of his blinds. “Come in,” Lance called, arm thrown over his eyes. The door opened then closed again. Lance pulled his arm away from his face to his sister, Veronica, who had recently begun helping on the farm. 

“Your hot friend is here,” She said, “sure you can’t hook me up with him?” She asked, walking over to sit on the edge of Lance’s bed. 

“Vernoicaaaahhh,” Lance groaned, rolling over to face away from her. 

“I know, I know,” Veronica sighed, “I always fall for the gay ones,” she said.” 

Lance looked over his shoulder at her. “What? How do you know he’s gay?” 

“Lance he clearly visits the farm all the time to see you!” She said, “you two nearly kissed last night!” She exclaimed. 

Lance sat up quickly, slapping a hand over her mouth, “would you keep it down?! We did not almost kiss last night!” 

Veronica rolled her eyes pushing Lance’s hand away, “he’s not in the house right now, he said he was going to go get eggs to make breakfast with,” she said, “if you don’t put a ring on this boy soon I’m going to at least try to,” She snickered. 

Lance huffed, crossing his arms, “he’s not ready,” he said. 

“You asked?!” Veronica gaped. 

“What?! No! But I asked him to stay… on the farm,” Lance said, “and told him about the flower shop,” he said, collapsing back onto his bed, “he said he’s not ready to retire but that he would think about it.” 

“Maybe you need to have a more intimate talk,” Veronica said, “you keep telling him to stay for the farm, you should tell him to stay for you.” 

“Veronica,” Lance sighed again, “that.. wouldn’t that be selfish? The universe… people need him more than I do,” he said.

“Lance he’s probably just waiting for you to tell him that! To stay for you,” Veronica said, “he’s a good guy and his hearts in the right place,” she said, “and you’re clearly in love with him.” 

“What?! I-I am not!” Lance stammered, looking over at Veronica. “Is it that obvious?” 

“To everyone but Keith maybe,” Veronica said, “but I’m pretty sure he’s head of heals for you too,” she said, “now come in, get up and get dressed, my friend called me about a vacant place that could be good for the flower shop, we’re going today,” she said, “invite Keith to come, maybe it would feel more real to him if he got to see the process.” 

Lance nodded, “Yeah,” he said, “I’ll ask him to come, now get out so I can get dressed!” He said, pushing at her playfully. 

“I’m going! I’m going!” Veronica laughed, hopping off the bed, leaving the room, closing the door behind her. 

Once he was dressed Lance tottered down the stairs, greeting by the smell of eggs. He stretched as he walked into the kitchen, smiling when he saw Keith cooking. 

“Morning,” Lance yawned, sitting down at the table. He could get used to this, mornings with Keith. 

Keith looked over his shoulder and smiled, “hey, nice bed head,” he teased, moving to serve the eggs on two plates, bringing them over to the table, setting a plate down in front of Lance, then himself. Lance ran a hand through his hair with a small pout. “I’m just kidding Lance,” Keith chuckled, “your hair looks fine.” 

“Why thank you,” Lance said, “some of us take pride in our hair,” he grinned, “though I guess you don’t have a mullet anymore, your ponytail suits you.” 

Keith brought a hand up to twist some of the hair around his finger, smiling, “Yeah, whatever, your hair got pretty close to being a mullet too.” 

Lance laughed, “it was hard to find the time to cut it during an intergalactic war!” 

“Sounds like an excuse to me,” Keith grinned. 

“Think what you want,” Lance smiled, “oh, Veronica said a friend of hers found a place that could work for the flower shop, would you want to come take a look?” Lance asked hopefully. 

“Oh,” Keith said, “I thought this was going to take more time for you to figure out,” he said, “Lance I don’t think I’m ready to retire yet,” he said, poking at his eggs nervously with his fork. 

“Keith,” Lance said, “please come look? For me?” He asked. Maybe it wasn’t as direct as Veronica wanted him to be, but it was a step, right? 

Keith looked across the table at Lance. How could he say no to that? He would do anything for the boy. “Okay,” He said, “I’ll go.” 

“Really?” Lance asked, smiling wider. 

Keith nodded, “really,” he said, “now eat your eggs before they go cold.” 

Lance nodded happily, quickly shoveling the eggs into his mouth. 

 

“So? Is he coming with us?” Veronica asked, helping Lance feed the chickens. 

“Yeah, he is,” Lance said, tossing the food around onto the ground so it was scattered out well. 

“Aaaannndddd?” Veronica asked, raising an eyebrow, “how’d you convince him?” 

“I-Uh-I asked him to go… for me.” Lance said, looking down. 

“I’m guessing he didn’t want to go until you said that,” Veronica grinned, pushing her glasses back up her nose. 

“Yeah, he was hesitant until I said that,” Lance said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. 

“See?! I knew it! Lance he’s just waiting for you to tell him why you want him to stay,” Veronica said, “right now he thinks you want him to stay to help when really you want him to stay for you, to be with you,” She said. 

“Yeah, I’ll talk to him about it tonight,” Lance said. Veronica was right. She had to be. Asking Keith to go for him had worked, maybe asking him to stay would work too. Lance didn’t want to think about it not working. 

“Good,” Veronica said, “now come on, if we keep feeding the chickens they’re going to be fat, my friend is expecting us soon.” She said, heading back towards the house with Lance right behind her. 

 

“Come on boys!” Veronica called from the car. Keith and Lance has just finished their lunches when Veronica went out to start the car. The two walked out together, Keith climbing into the back seat, thinking Lance would go sit in the front with Veronica, a little surprised when he saw Lance sliding into the seat next to his. “Shouldn’t be a long drive,” she said, looking at the two boys, “you excited, Lance? This could be it, where you set up shop,” she said, “Keith wouldn’t it be amazing? A flower shop dedicated to different plants from all different planets?” 

“Yeah,” Keith said, “I think this is perfect for Lance,” he said, glancing over at Lance, giving him a small smile. Pretty flowers and a pretty boy. Something inside of Keith lurched. Lance would probably get a lot of pretty girls coming to his shop, surely he would find someone new doing this. He swallowed, looking out the window. Why did Lance want him to be involved in this so badly? 

“I’m glad you’re coming with us,” Lance said, putting his hand on Keith’s knee for a brief moment before awkwardly pulling his hand away when Keith jumped at the touch. 

“Oh, yeah,” Keith said, looking over to Lance. Lance gave him a shy smile. 

“I’d really like you to help with the process,” Lance said, “it would mean a lot,” he paused, “to me.” His eyes met Veronica’s in the mirror for a split second. 

“Of course,” Keith smiled, more genuinely this time. He felt his heart flutter. That’s right. He was doing this for Lance. He pushed aside the thoughts of pretty girls coming the flower shop. Lance had asked him to come, Lance wasn’t out looking for attention from other people, he had been pretty much consistently asking for Keith to do things with him. That had to be a good sign, right? Keith certainly hoped so. His mind began to wander back to the idea of working with Lance, seeing him among all the flowers from different places. A perfect life. Maybe he was ready to retire, if it was for Lance. 

Veronica pulled the car into the lot of a small building. It was clearly older, with vines growing along the outside. 

“Here we are,” She said, putting the car into park before getting out. Keith and Lance glanced over at each other before getting out the car themselves. Keith followed behind Lance and Veronica as they entered the building. 

“Veronica, glad you could make it,” a familiar voice called. James stepped out of another room, “good to see you again,” he said, giving her a hug. 

“Of course!” Veronica said, “I brought along Lance and Keith too, hope you don’t mind,” she said. 

James looked over to the two boys, “I don’t mind at all, Keith I wasn’t aware you had also left the fight,” he said. 

“I haven’t,” Keith said, “I’m just visiting. I didn’t know you had left though,” he said. 

“Doctors orders,” James said, “I got really sick from stress, I’m fine now, but I can’t go back,” he said, “so now I’m working on old or ruined buildings from when the Galra attacked Earth, trying to get it back to how it was for people,” he said. “Luckily it’s not too hard with the tech we’ve learned from all the different planets we’ve gotten to.” 

“I see,” Keith said, “well it’s good to hear you’re not sick anymore,” he said. The two weren’t on the best terms, but they weren’t kids anymore. Keith wasn’t going to hold what James said when they were kids against him now. 

“Anyways, the place is nice, I’m working on updating it so then if you decide this is the place it’ll be ready to move stuff into a few months,” James said, “I would also have to give it a few greenhouse elements to keep your plants safe and healthy,” he said, “I’d probably replace the roof for you, give you more of a skylight.”

“That would be perfect,” Lance said, “ that would give me time to grow more of the flowers I wanted to add to the shop,” he said, looking around. 

“Are you envisioning it?” Veronica asked, looking to Lance. 

“Yes, this place is perfect,” Lance said, “as soon as you can get started James, please do.” 

“Yessir,” James said, “easy enough.” 

 

The three arrived back at the farm just as the sun was starting to set. 

“I’m going to start dinner, how’s pasta sound to you two?” Veronica asked. 

“Sounds good,” Lance said, “I’m going to show Keith the greenhouses,” Lance said, grabbing Keith’s hand, leading him out back. Keith looked down at their hands but made no move to pull his hand away, letting Lance lead him to the greenhouses. It wasn’t until the two walked into the first one that Lance realized they were holding hands. He finally dropped Keith’s hand, stretching his arms out nervously. 

“So! Here we are!” Lance said, motioning at the flowers that surrounded them. Keith looked around, walking down the aisle with Lance. 

“They’re beautiful,” Keith murmured. 

“Keith,” Lance said, stopping, turning to face him as they reached the juniberries, “I know the shop won’t be open for months, we can’t even move into it for awhile,” he said, “but, I-I want you to stay, here, on Earth, to help with the farm and with the shop and—”

“Lance I said I wasn’t—”

“With me.” Lance finished, watching Keith’s eyes go wide. 

“With… you?” Keith asked. Lance nodded, taking a step towards Keith. 

“Yeah, with me.” He said again, “won’t you?” He asked. 

“Lance I just don’t know, the Blades, they’re, they’re my family, I don’t know where I would go without them,” Keith said. 

Lance chuckled, “Keith when I said with me I meant with me.” He said, taking Keith’s hands into his own. 

Keith looked down at their hands, starting to connect the dots. “Oh,” he whispered, “with you. Together. Us?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Lance said softly, leaning up to press his lips to Keith’s. The kiss lasted less than a second, but it set a fire in Keith. 

“With you.” Keith said again, “Yes,” He said, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist pulling him in for another kiss. This one lasted long enough for both boys to close their eyes. When the kiss broke they were both breathless. 

“Lance are you.. are you sure?” Keith asked, looking down at him, eyes soft. 

“Keith I’ve never been more sure of anything than this, than if you, of us,” Lance said, reaching up to cup Keith’s cheek with his palm, “I’ve wanted this than longer than you know.” He said. 

Keith smiled, nodding, “okay,” he said. 

 

Dinner passed by uneventfully. The two decided not to tell the family right away, at least not when everyone wasn’t there. Lance said they should tell the whole family together, at once. Keith agreed. 

The sun has set hours ago, the two boys laying out in the field of juniberries under the stars, their hands intertwined. 

“Do you think she’s happy for us?” Lance asked. 

“I do,” Keith said. 

“Keith,” Lance said. 

“Yes, Lance?” Keith asked, looking over at him. 

“We really have come a long way, haven’t we?” Lance asked, looking over at Keith, then down to their hands. 

Keith smiled, “Yeah, we have.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m normally a smut writer but I needed to make myself feel better after season eight x.x maybe I’ll write an extra piece off this that’ll be smutty, but I think I might make more chapters to this one! Comment if you want to see more chapters <3


End file.
